The Herd DISCONTINUED
by FlyingFreeYT
Summary: Aaron knew he needed to protect his herd, his family. The constant threat of three notorious stallions, other animals, and inner conflict, it was hard to keep everyone together. In the end, it all comes down to survival and instincts, doesn't it? HORSE HERD AU
1. Back Off

**Hey guys!**

 **This first chapter will be introducing the 'herd' or the team. I do ride horses and have been for a while, you do not have to be an equestrian to understand what I am talking about. Obviously, wild horses don't consist of so many breeds but this is an AU so shut the heck your mouth :c**

 **All mistakes are my own**

 **I do not own Criminal Minds, but I do own this AU**

Aaron sighed once again, the snow was finally letting up, he was glad, JJ could find a better place to raise her son, but the blizzard kept the herd in the cover of the pine trees.

Aaron was one of the older members of the herd, he was a simple stallion, a dark bay mustang with a thick mane. His hind legs had small white socks and he had a snip on his face. He has only been the lead stallion for a few years. When Gideon, an old grey appaloosa stallion left the herd abruptly and was found dead just a few years later, struck by lightning, he became the lead stallion.

He wasn't complaining, it was nice to have authority for once, but the stress of keeping everyone safe was a constant struggle.

There was Morgan, he was a black thoroughbred stallion. He had a blaze on his face, but other than that, he was solid black. He had a mate, Savannah, a bay morgan mare. The couple had a small newborn son, Hank, he was a dark bay colt. Despite being the smallest foal in the group, he was energetic and his hind legs had the strong power of his father.

There was Rossi, an old friend of Gideon's. He was a bay mustang stallion, with greys poking through his coat. He didn't have any markings, but he had experience leading a herd. Rossi saw Aaron as a close friend, and Aaron happily excepted help from the older stallion.

There was JJ, a palomino quarter horse mare with a colt, Henry. Henry was a small palomino colt like his mother. His father, Will, was a chestnut quarter horse stallion. When he came along awhile ago, he was cocky, but JJ got attached and Aaron learned to deal with the younger stallion. Yes, he was young, but he quickly learned not to piss Aaron off, as they both had scars from when Will challenged Aaron, which ended in JJ breaking up the fight and Morgan restraining Aaron.

Penelope, who everyone called Garcia, no one really knew why, not even her, but they went along with it. She is a dapple grey pony. Short and cute, as Morgan called her. She was bright, always poking fun at everyone and hung out with the foals when the older mares and stallion grazed.

Next was Spencer. Spencer, or Reid as everyone called him, was a red bay thoroughbred stallion. He and his mother were loners, Spencer never grew up in a herd. Spencer was intelligent as he always knew _something._ At a young age, Spencer knew his mother was sick. She would yell and hallucinate and she even tried to kill her own son when she was having one of her hallucinations. It all came to a sad end when she put herself over the edge and died from a hard attack, leaving a poor 2-year-old Spencer to fend for himself. He found Gideon, who was like a father figure to him. Gideon brought the colt into the herd and was quickly accepted as one of their own.

There was Emily, a raven black mustang mare who no one knew much about. She was smart and always fought when fighting needed to happen. She could get cocky at times, but she made fast friends with JJ and was accepted into the herd when she _literally_ ran into Aaron before he was a leader. They bumped heads but learned to accept each other.

And finally, Haley and Jack. Haley is Aaron's mate, a beautiful grey mustang mare, and Jack was their colt, an adorable light bay who was best friends with Henry.

They are the light of Aaron's life.

Aaron was pulled out of his thoughts when three familiar bachelor stallions came galloping over the hills. Aaron snorted and pinned his ears at the sight of the stallions. Foyet, Ian, and Lewis, as the local herds knew them as. They were always together, the three stallions causing havoc on the locals. Aaron's herd was the largest, and he had a history with Foyet. It was quickly learned that Emily had a history with Ian.

Rossi heard the sounds of the hooves and walked up to Aaron, spying the three stallions lurking at the base of Aaron's hill. No other herd stepped a hoof on that hill, and everyone knew they would have a problem. It was their hill, and there's only. Rossi pinned his ears and Aaron pawed.

"Haley," Aaron spoke softly, calling his mate over, "get Jack, Henry, Hank, JJ, Savannah, and Penelope. Get them in the back," Haley nodded and herded the mares and colts to the back, near the large tree. Emily, Spencer, and Morgan went next to the older stallions. Morgan pinned his ears,

"We need to get rid of these cocky sons of bitches, Aaron," Morgan said, angrily. He didn't like how the three notorious stallions were so close to his son,

"That time will come. We need to choose our battles. Chase them off for a few weeks." Rossi said, but he wanted to rip the stallion's heads off as much as the others. Aaron stepped down the hill towards the three bachelors. He pinned his ears, the leader asserting his dominance over the smaller stallions,

"Get off our land, Foyet," Aaron growled, nostrils flared and ears pinned. Foyet chuckled,

"Where's the fun in that?" Aaron growled once more and took some steps forward, his eyes locking with Foyet's as the two were only inches apart. Aaron and Foyet were aggressive stallions, and everyone knew. Foyet was cocky and narcissistic, while Aaron was controlled, but there was only so much he could take before he snapped.

Every horse in the valley, known as Quantico, knew to not mess with the lead stallion named Aaron, he _will_ rip you apart if you threaten his herd, "step away from our territory, _my herd_ , this is your last warning,"

"Or what? You'll _kill me?_ I don't think anyone has ever witnessed you killing another horse, it's only rumored," Aaron bared his teeth and bit at Foyet's face. The grey stallion jumped back in surprise. Rossi, Morgan, Emily, and Spencer all galloped forward and outnumbered the three stallions. Morgan stayed by Aaron's side, making sure he didn't kill Foyet.

"Back off, boys," Rossi snarled, pinning his ears. Lewis cowered, the larger elderly stallion was not someone to mess with. Ian smirked at Emily, who only bared her teeth.

"Until we meet again," Foyet taunted, poison lacing his words. Morgan growled and chased the three off, nipping at them.

"I'm going to kill them," Morgan muttered, trotting up the hill to his mate and son.


	2. I Miss Her

The smell of fresh grass and flowers filled the air as the colts galloped and played. The adults grazed peacefully as a small breeze went through the valley. Spencer sighed and stood next to the large tree, separated from the rest of the woods. Emily, noticing the young thoroughbred and his distant behavior, trotted up next to him, "hey, Reid," she greeted. He perked an ear but stayed silent. She watched the distant fields, the deer in the distance, and another, smaller, herd traveling across the valley. Emily opened her mouth to speak but stayed quiet when Reid looked towards her,

"Do you ever wonder if you lived up to the expectations?" he asks, his voice cracking,

"I beat them. I figured I'd be a bored mare by the time I was 3."

"I thought I'd have my own mare by 3," he sighed, "when I was a foal, my mom told me I could do anything. That I was brilliant."

"You're afraid to let others down?"

"No, I'm afraid I let myself down."

"By not having a mare of your own?"

"No just because…" he stopped to ponder his words, "I don't know why I'm with you guys."

"I see. You're a genius but you are still with me, Morgan, and JJ." Reid sighed once more, he didn't know how to say it,

"No, that's not what I'm saying. It's just that sometimes… sometimes, I kind of get this feeling like… like maybe I should have done something more with my life." Emily frowned,

"How old are you? 3?"

"4." Reid corrected, smirking at Emily's shocked face, her eyes wide,

"Why do you ask?" Emily inquired, Reid's smirk fell he avoided her eyes,

"I just miss her." He whispered, "I feel like I let her down,"

"Who?"

"My mom." A few tears fell from his eyes. Emily didn't know much about Reid's past, only that his mom died when he was younger, "she said I could do anything. Yet here I am, still lonely, no foals, no mare. I let her down, Emily." Emily didn't know how to respond. She has never seen Reid break down like this,

"Reid-"

"2 years,"

"What?"

"2 _fucking_ years since she died," _wow,_ Emily thought. Taking a deep breath, he looked away from Emily, he was beyond embarrassed, "Sorry, I'm sorry. I should go," turning on his heels, he started back to the rest of the horses.

"Reid!" He stopped and turned, "talk to me."

Haley giggled watching as Jack tripped over Henry. The two colts laughed. Looking around, Haley saw Hank with Savannah, nursing. The morgan mare was grazing. Aaron let a small smile slip as he watched how happy his mate was.

"I really like this." He said, picking his head up from the fluffy grass,

"Like what?"

 _"This,"_ he gestured to the herd, "I love how happy you are. It's peaceful, the colts are happy, you're happy, we're happy," Haley frowned, as did Aaron,

"I…uh, I actually wanted to talk to you about that," Haley sighed, Aaron felt his blood run cold,

"What is it?"

"Aaron, I'm _not_ happy." Aaron frowned, "I don't like how aggressive you are. I get that this is your family, but ever since Gideon left and Rossi stepped down, you've been distant. You pick fights with horses that aren't even near us, you go away from the herd. You don't sleep because of Foyet-"

"You and I both know Foyet is a threat," Aaron hissed. Haley sighed and walked towards the mares, leaving Aaron alone with his thoughts.


	3. Maeve

Spencer trotted through the woods, jumping over a down tree, and surprising himself that he didn't fall flat on his face. _4 degrees east,_ he thought, turning 4 degrees to the east.

Reaching a clearing, he stopped and waited. He heard the sound of rustling and out came a blue roan mare. Spencer smiled at the sight of her. She was a beautiful tall blue roan, almost looking purple. Her face had an off-center snip and her forelock went all the way down her face, "Spencer."

"Maeve," the two walked close to each other and touched noses, "it's good to see you again,"

"It's been awhile,"

"3 days." Spencer chuckled,

"Too long for me," she looked around, straining her neck,

"Is there something wrong?"

"I think someone has been watching me. I've been alone for forever, never had a permanent herd. But…I don't know how to explain it. I feel like I'm being watched." Spencer frowned. He looked around. Nothing seemed out of place, but Spencer felt the vibe as if someone _was_ watching.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" He asked, taking the mare's mind off of the thought of a possible stalker. Maeve smiled and complied,

"I'd love to."

Morgan perked an ear at the rustling trees, but relaxed when a familiar thoroughbred stepped through, "again?" he asked. Reid perked and looked at the fellow thoroughbred with a look,

"What?"

"You keep going into the woods and come back hours later. What's going on with you?" Reid's ears fell back slightly,

"I…uh. It's nothing." He pushed past the black thoroughbred and Morgan stood there, confused. Reid put his head down as he made his way into the group of horses. He was greeted by a familiar dark bay stallion. _Shit._

"Reid." He looked up to see the glare, but concerned look on the stallion's face, "where have you been?"

"I went on a walk."

"Again?"

"Yes." Aaron put his ears back, he was confused, but had suspicions,

"Spencer."

 _"Yes."_

"I need to know where you have been. Tension is high right now. Cougars are coming back around."

"They are going after foals and you have plenty of adults here to watch."

"That's not my point-"

"Let me do what _I_ need to do. I have personal issues that I need to deal with." Spencer was on edge. He scared himself when he snapped at Aaron. But after noticing a horse in the shadows watching him and Maeve on their walk, he has been worried. He felt stupid for leaving Maeve, but she insisted on going back to her part of the valley.

Aaron eyed the smaller stallion. Both horses had their ears pinned and were meeting each other's eyes.

"Okay!" Rossi said, "Reid, with me. _Now."_ He demanded, using his mouth to grab the colt's ear and drag him to the tall tree. Emily approached Aaron,

"What the hell?" She asked,

"I honestly don't know." Aaron looked over to see the elder bay-mostly grey- stallion scolding the thoroughbred. Aaron sighed, _Spencer, what happened?_


	4. Tension

Penelope kept her ears perked as she watched the colts out of the corner of her eye. They were doing their usual thing, rearing and imitating their stallion fathers, pinning their ears at each other and gaining dominance. They were getting older, and Penelope's heart ached at the thought of them leaving the herd in a few years.

Maybe they will take over and chase off Aaron?

Please, no one can chase of Aaron, not without losing an eye in the process.

The grey mare perked up at the sight of a young thoroughbred coming through the trees. Spencer, back from his 'walk' which was becoming more frequent. After Rossi scolded him he left for a few hours, and Penelope was worried sick, but he was back the next day, apologized to Aaron, and the two didn't talk after that. Spencer was a simple stallion, he may be smart, but he knew the boundaries and when and when not to cross them.

He was smart, unlike Will.

Spencer nickered at Hank, he could tell the young colt felt left out. He was the youngest, and that meant that Savannah didn't want him playfighting with the older colts. Penelope smiled at Spencer when he came over. Hank went over to Savannah, who was grazing in the sun.

"Another walk?" Penelope asked. She noticed Spencer stiffen, but he nodded, "boy wonder, you can talk to me."

"I know, Garcia."

"Would it make Aaron mad?" Spencer stopped to think. Would it? Bringing another mare into the herd didn't sound like a horrible idea, but everyone knew that Aaron was beyond stressed. Spencer felt bad, he knew that not staying to patrol the herd and chase off rouges was pissing Aaron off, but Spencer loved Maeve.

"I'm not sure." Garcia frowned. The two looked and watched as Jack pinned down Henry, the two colts laughed,

"He's just like his father," Garcia pointed out, referring to Jack, "do you think he would take over the herd?"

"He is Aaron's kin. I assume so, but knowing Aaron, he would probably have Rossi or Morgan take over before Jack." Garcia nodded in agreement and took another bite of grass.

"Aaron."

"I have to leave."

"Why?"

"I just need to, Haley."

"That isn't an answer, Aaron! You lose your shit when Spencer disappears but you get to disappear whenever you want?"

"Haley," he turned on his heels and met her eyes, "I don't _want_ to. I _have_ to. Foyet and his minions are out there, and summer won't last forever. I have things to do to protect you and the others." Haley pinned her ears,

" _This_ is why I'm not happy," Aaron growled and turned away, cantering down the hill into the valley, where he would be for the next few hours.

"I can't believe him." Haley hissed, she bumped into Emily, "oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," the two mares stood in awkward silence, "is everything okay?"

"It's Aaron. He left again."

"Are you still thinking about leaving?"

"Of course. And I'm doing it soon." Emily's eyes widened,

"How soon?"

"Soon." More silence,

"Are you taking Jack?"

"Yes, he is old enough to graze but I don't want him here."

"It would be safer if he stayed here. Being alone with your son is asking for rouge stallions and cougars. You would be vulnerable!"

"And going alone is better?" Emily sighed,

"Whatever you decide," she said, "I support you."


	5. Sean

Aaron trotted down the hill when a small nicker made him stop. He turned to see Jack, wide-eyed and curious, "dad?" he choked out, "where are you going?" What was he going to say? Would he tell Jack the truth?

"I'm just headed out, buddy. Doing a patrol of the area."

"Can I come?"

"No, it's something I have to do alone." Jack's eyes fell but he nodded and trotted up the hill towards the large group of horses. Aaron sighed but turned to trot back down the hill. Aaron felt bad, he wasn't helping his case with Haley, but he needed to do this.

When he reached the small lake, he stopped and sniffed the air. His ears pricked at the faint smell of cougar. It was stale, but he was on edge.

 _Where is he?_

He pawed the ground, growing impatient. Rustling was heard and he perked his ears. Out came a smaller buckskin stallion. He was no older than eight. Aaron relaxed at the sight of the smaller stallion and he moved to greet him, "Sean." The two greeted each other with a touch of the nose before moving apart, "how have you been?"

"Okay. Dad hasn't been better."

"Have you thought about leaving or taking over?"

"of course I have," Sean sighed, "Dad is violent and strong, I can't overthrow him if I tried. Winter is coming fast, I don't think I would make it alone." Aaron put his ears back slightly,

"I would say you could stay with me-"

"But you're not. We were never close, I get that, but please Aaron!" Sean pleaded. Aaron sighed,

"My mare might leave because I'm checking up on you. She might take my son, I can't risk that. Not to mention that I already have a lot of stallions in my herd."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that there is only so much I could do, Sean. I can't do much, I'm sorry. I have so much on my plate, I _can't_ lose Haley." Sean's face fell, "I'm sorry, Sean."

"I know." The buckskin turned on his heels and went back into the bushes to go back to their father's herd. Aaron squeezed his eyes shut before opening them. His heart was heavy with guilt, but he had responsibilities. He cantered back to his territory, only to see Haley with Emily, both mares passing him glances.


	6. Diane

Spencer nickered at the mare and the two touched noses, "any news?" he asked,

"The usual, I still feel like I'm being watched, though." Maeve sighed. Spencer groomed her gently on her withers. The two horses were quiet, enjoying each other's company as they groomed the other.

"I think my herd is suspicious," Spencer says, Maeve stops grooming and her eyes go wide,

"Is it bad? I'm not getting you into any trouble, am I?" Spencer chuckles,

"Of course not. It's just, I feel bad. The lead stallion is asking me to stop going off so I can help out with the territory."

"But you don't?"

"Exactly." The two chuckle and continue to groom each other in comfortable silence.

Maeve walked through the bushes, shoulders tense. The mare was alert, not completely sure _what_ was watching her. The sound of her hooves was quiet, and she kept her breathing steady.

When she reached the open, she stopped. Eyes wide and ears perked, in front of her stood another mare. She was young, a grey mare with long black mane, "Diane?" Maeve asks. Maeve hasn't seen Diane in years, not since they were both yearlings. Diane growled,

 _"You."_

"What?" Diane lunged forward and bit down harshly on Maeve's neck. Maeve tried to bite Diane back but failed. She kicked out with her hind legs and hit Diane harshly in her stomach. Diane let go of Maeve, only to have Maeve attack her. The two mares fought, in the end, Diane took the upper hand and dragged Maeve to a nearby cliff, Maeve fighting back.

It wasn't enough.


	7. Leaving

By nightfall, everything was quiet. Aaron kept watch, as usual. The poor stallion hardly got sleep. He noticed Rossi, the oldest member of the herd, was laying down. Aaron didn't question it. The stallion was nearing 30, his joints were weak. Aaron noticed Morgan, the thoroughbred was near Savannah, watching them. He was a strong young stallion, and Aaron felt content with knowing Morgan would lead the herd if something happened to him, until Jack decided to take over or leave to make his own herd.

Aaron perked his ears at the shuffling coming from the edge of the group. Morgan looked up but relaxed, he passed a sympathetic look towards Aaron.

Trotting over, Aaron felt the air leave his lungs as he saw Haley nudging their son onto his long legs. He was almost one. He wasn't suckling and was almost a yearling. But Haley clearly didn't care.

"Haley!" Aaron whisper-shouted. Jack looked back to his father, "Haley, where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, Aaron," Haley said nonchalantly,

"You can't!"

"Says who!" Haley shouted a bit too loudly. Spencer was half asleep, as he was another stallion that was keeping watch. Penelope stirred a bit but stayed asleep on her hooves.

"It's dangerous. And you can't just take Jack from me!"

 _"Watch me,"_ Haley growled, grabbing Jack roughly by the mane and pushing him towards the bottom of the hill. All Aaron could do was watch as Haley followed Jack's hoove steps as they left their territory. Spencer and Morgan avoided Aaron's gaze. Aaron's heart lurched.

Haley and Jack were easy targets of Foyet and his crew of stallions. Foyet would either kill them or force them into their makeshift herd. Aaron huffed and turned away, walking solemnly to the large tree.


	8. What You Two Had

**This is really angsty and short, just a warning.**

 **I've been on a creative streak, so I thought getting chapters out would do good.**

 **Another warning, very graphic details of violence, injuries, and mentions of blood.**

Maeve has been there for what felt like moons. Her breath was ragged, as she gasped for breath. The feeling of Diane pushing her off the cliff was still fresh in her mind.

How Maeve was still alive, neither mare knew.

Diane stood by Maeve's side, watching the mare slowly die, "I wanted what you two had." Diane said softly. Venom laced her words and she smirked at the sight of Maeve coughing up blood.

Years ago, the two fillies were close friends. Maeve's father was the herd leader, and Diane was Maeve's half-sister, their mother the same mare. The fillies were close, playing together and obsessing over the stars at night. Both were intelligent, finding constellations in the sky, calling them "star patterns".

When Maeve left on her own, Diane followed, but stayed far away, only to see Maeve meet Spencer every few days.

Diane never had a relationship like that. The mare was brought back to reality at the sound of Maeve's gasping becoming louder. Maeve knew her ribs were broken from the fall. The pain was unbearable, she could taste copper in her mouth, the stench of her own blood filled her nose, only making the pain worse.

"You left me, Maeve. You left me alone!"

"I'm-" Maeve coughed violently, "I'm sorry!" Diane glared. Finally standing up tall, she lifted up her hooves.

The sound of a neck snapping was like music to her ears.


	9. Cougars

Morgan perked his ears at the sight of an unfamiliar mustang galloping towards the hill. Ever since Haley left with Jack, Aaron has been depressed and angry, and Morgan took it upon himself to take over until Aaron had a clear head.

Emily stepped forward to meet the unfamiliar stallion. Emily snarled at him. He was young, barely 2, and he flinched at the older mare, "I come in peace!" he yelped, Emily growled and reared, causing the young stallion to cower.

"Emily!" the raven black mare stopped and stood on all four hooves and looked towards the black thoroughbred behind her. Morgan sent her a look, telling her to back down, and she did, "what are you doing here, kid?" Morgan snarled,

"I was sent here from the lead stallion Mateo! He sent me here to warn you!" the name sparked recognition in Aaron and JJ, and both horses stepped forward. The young stallion cowered even more at the sight of Aaron, tall and muscled, the bay stallion had a glare pointed at the newcomer.

"Warn us about what?" JJ demanded, Aaron sent her a look and she stepped back,

"Pumas!" Everyone's eyes widened. Spencer, overhearing the word, stepped forward,

"What the hell are cougars doing here?" Morgan asked,

"I don't know, neither does Mateo, but he sent me here to give you guys a heads up." Silence fell onto the group of horses. Cougars weren't common in the Quantico valley, they were out there, but no one sees them often. Aaron thought back to when he last met with his brother, and how there was a stale scent of a cougar,

"I smelt a stale scent of cougars by the pond." He says quietly. He technically was superior to Morgan, but he was too focused on Haley and Jack to care that Morgan was slowly taking the rank of the head stallion. He didn't care anyway.

"Why is Mateo warning us?" Morgan asks. The young stallion hesitates, but sighs,

"A group of them, 2 or 3, took our foals." An audible gasp was heard from JJ,

"Pumas don't travel in groups, though." Spencer spoke up, "It's possible it could have been a mother and her kin. They usually stay together for over a year."

"How many foals did they take?" JJ asked,

"We had 5, we lost 4, 3 fillies and a colt. We have a single colt left." Aaron dipped his head at the young stallion,

"What's your name?" he asked,

"M-Matt," the younger stallion stuttered. He was tall, his chestnut coat shined in the sunlight, "my father is Mateo." He spoke more confidently,

"Well, Matt. Tell your father that we thank him for the warning. We are deeply sorry for the loss of your foals. How many members are in your herd?"

"There were 13. There are 8 of us left. Me, my father, my close friend Luke, our last colt, and 4 mares." The news was troubling,

"I wish your herd luck, Matt. Thank you for the warning," Aaron spoke. Matt dipped his head and turned on his heels, galloping down the hill and into the valley below. JJ looked at Aaron with scared eyes, "you heard him. Keep your foals close, if anyone scents cougars, tell me or Morgan immediately." Everyone nodded and broke off.

When everyone has gone to their own area, Aaron let his shoulders sag as he let out a sigh. He couldn't help but worry. If Haley and Jack were still out there, they had an increased risk. He knew that pumas weren't new in the area, but they aren't common. Even if they were, they don't make themselves known, they blitz attack and disappear.

How many more were out there?

Aaron looked out onto the valley below, hoping to see his mare and son to come through the trees.

But sadly, everything was still.


	10. Her Name Was Maeve

**Warning, there is mentions of gore in the chapter as well as vivid descriptions of mutilation, injury, and blood. Read at your own risk**

"I'm patrolling the area," Spencer informed Morgan. The darker stallion nodded. Spencer knew ever since his confrontation with Aaron, he couldn't see Maeve often. They agreed to meet by the pond today. The red bay stallion cantered steadily down the hill and in the direction of the pond.

He loved the feeling of the wind in his mane, he bucked playfully, feeling like a colt again.

Spencer wondered if Maeve knew about the cougars, he would tell her today.

The young stallion kept alert, ears perked and head held high, as he trotted in the direction of the pond. He wasn't too far away from the pond when the strong smell of blood and decay hit his nose. He snorted and his stomach rolled. Flicking his tail in agitation, Spencer moved towards the smell, curiosity taking the better at him while his instincts were _screaming_ at him to run.

Turning around a large pile of boulders, a large cliff laid overhead. The first thing that caught his eye was the sight of dried blood on the cliff side, smeared and brown. Looking down, Spencer stiffened at the sight of a blue roan horse, guts splayed out as well as the neck in multiple directions. The ribs were sticking out and it looks as if some cougars or bears took some pieces of the horse. Spencer approached hesitantly, the sight of the blue roan coat sent shivers down his spine.

When he took a closer look he realized that the horse had an off-center snip, as well as being a mare.

 _No._

Spencer lowered his nose to her face, taking in the mare's scent.

 _Maeve._ Spencer's breathe caught in his throat as his breathing picked up.

Was it the cougars? Was she running and fell?

Was she pushed off?

She was. Spencer's mind was overloaded with knowledge. He scented another horse, the smeared blood from falling only further proved his theory.

Filled with grief and hatred for whoever did this to his mare, the young stallion turned on his heels, running as fast as his legs would take him, he soon realized his hooves were taking him back to the herd.

Upon arrival, Spencer was hysteric. Neighing loudly and pawing, eyes showing pain and hatred, as well as his aggression level rising through the roof. Morgan, startled, approached his friend, "Reid!" he called out,

"She's dead! _She's dead!"_ Spencer wasn't aware of what he was saying, panic evident in his voice,

"Spence?" JJ asked Henry behind her. The palomino mare looked at her friend. No horse has seen him like this. He has had his aggressive moments, as he was a stallion, but he has never been like _this._ He was a mix between angry, scared, and full out heartbroken.

"She's dead! Someone killed her!" Spencer shook his head wildly, his long mane pressing to his head from the sweat. Penelope came over, hearing the commotion. The grey mare's eyes widened at the sight of the youngest adult stallion in such hysterics.

"Reid! Slow down!" Morgan ordered. The dark stallion turned and pinned his ears at the surrounding horses. They hesitated, but stepped back, going to their own groups but letting their eyes linger, "Reid, kid, talk to me."

Spencer was breathing rapidly but managed to slow down his breathing, "M-Morgan," he rasped, his head was spinning and the taste of copper filled his mouth as he remembered the sight of horse guts splattered on the brown grass, "she was amazing, I _loved her_ and she was taken away from me." Morgan laid his ears back, he didn't know what Spencer was talking about.

It didn't take long for him to figure it out.

The aggression towards Aaron, the sneaking off, Spencer had a mare and she was dead, "oh, Reid." Spencer squeezed his eyes shut, grief overwhelming him, "what was her name?"

"Her name was Maeve."


	11. This Is War

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I don't like not updating in so long. My family and I just moved houses (in the middle of the school year, great timing m8) and we haven't fully unpacked and settled in, we have been in this house for just about 2 weeks. I will say this story will be ending at around 30 chapters, so we still have a long way to go. Thank you for sticking with the story!**

 **I just want to say that this chapter takes place about a month after the last one**

Aaron had a lot on his mind.

Haley left with Jack, his brother was stuck in their father's herd, Spencer was grieving after he discovered his mare was pushed off a cliff by another horse, causing the once calm stallion to be extremely aggressive and emotional.

The mustang snorted and shook out his mane. He padded through the thinning grass when the sound of a young horse neighing caught his attention. Aaron perked his ears and was tense.

The distressed neighing came once again, and this time, Aaron recognized it.

 _Jack._

Galloping in the direction of the whinnying, he skidded to a halt when a bay stallion came through the bushes. Aaron had to do a double take. Jack has grown since Aaron has last seen him, Jack was almost 2, he was a yearling but mature. Aaron came back to reality when Jack started screaming at Aaron. The older stallion recognized very few words as Jack was very distressed and spooked like Spencer was when he galloped into the herd after Maeve died.

The few words he could make out were: _Mom, stallions, dead, Foyet._

 _Foyet._

Everything clicked.

Pushing past his son, Aaron cantered briskly, the bare branches hitting him in multiple places as well as scratching him on his neck. Dead leaves crunched under his pounding hooves as Aaron heard the blood pumping in his ears. _Please be alive, please._

When Aaron emerged from the woods into a steep valley, he felt the hairs on his withers rise. On either side of him, loose rocks hung on cliffs as the dry ground before him was deeply cracked. The smell of blood was strong.

In the middle of the ground, a thin grey mare lay, a deep wound on the head was no longer bleeding. "Haley!" Aaron lunged forward and felt his heart ache at the sight of his beautiful mare. Blood was streaked across her face and Aaron could see the bruising on her shoulders and ribs. She put up a fight.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, putting his head in the crook of her neck. Her body was cold. Lifeless. He spun around at the sound of another horse approaching, ears pinned and lips drew back in a snarl, but relaxed at the sight of Jack. Aaron then noticed the wounds on the young mustang's coat.

Bite marks were visible as well as lameness in his back hoof. Jack kicked Foyet when he and his band of stallions attacked. "I tried my best-" his voice cracked and he swallowed, "I swear I did." Aaron approached the colt and gently laid his muzzle on his forelock,

"You're going to help me find Foyet and kill him." Aaron felt the smaller stallion nod lightly as rage continued to boil inside the older mustang's body, ready to be let loose as soon as Foyet came into view. Aaron knew one thing for certain: Foyet has officially triggered a war.


End file.
